Cephaling (5e Race)
Cephaling It was so, so cold that night, frost starting to form on my nose. I didn't expect to make it out of there alive, that night, but then I heard footsteps crunching in the snow around me. At that point, I was too exhausted to run, and passed out from frostbite. When I was awake, I was warm, and surrounded by people with blue skin and icicles for hair! They had saved me in the night, and I was eternally grateful... -''Lance Khint, a human knight of the Kingdom of Ice'' Aquatic Shapeshifters Dwelling in the deepest depths and shallowest shores of the oceans, the cephalings are constantly battling for dominance within their two subraces; the inklings and octolings. True Ice While most creatures have fur or hair, glacies possess true ice in the shape of hair, which is so cold that it can never melt nor break, though it can still have its shape altered, like molten metal. Due to its powerful properties, many poachers murder glacies in blood as cold as the ice adorning their faces, and use it to create unbreakable armor, weapons, and other trinkets to sell off to the highest bidder. Even with their kind nature, glacies are extremely hostile to those that they see using ice-based equipment or trinkets, if they believe that it is crafted out of the true ice of one of their kin. Some are scornful enough to swear vengeance on all those who make use of their ice, while others just choose to never forgive those they see using it. Fear of Flame Much like the primal yeti that live around their homelands, glacies are deathly terrified of fire and believe that it is a symbol of destruction, not caring for the warmth, as glacies cannot feel any heat that isn't hot enough to hurt them. Even when burned, glacies do not truly feel the heat of the fire; instead, it is more like a painful stinging, similarly to hundreds of tiny snakebites. Those who brandish infernos as their weapons of choice can very easily intimidate glacies, or make enemies out of them. Glacies Names The name of glacies are very smooth sounding, usually straying away from hard consonants, with the exception typically being the letter K. Glacies do not use surnames, as they believe that they are all one large family or clan. Male Glacies Names: '''Barend, Dael, Espen, Hans, Issak, Markus '''Female Glacies Names: '''Anika, Ede, Karel, Mina, Sofie, Wilona Glacies Traits Your glacies character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Wisdom score increases by 1, and your Charisma score increases by 2. ''Age.'' Glacies have a slower rate of development and aging compared to humans, due to their bodies being numb and cold, maturing at around the age of 50 and living to be about three hundred. ''Alignment.'' With a culture based on caring and family, glacies tend to act good by nature, with even neutrality being a rarity among their kin. However, glacies are uncomfortable with learning the rules and customs of other cultures, making them tend towards chaos when not in their own societies. ''Size.'' Glacies stand at around the same height as a human, but are more brittle and weigh about half their weight. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Arctic Acclimation. You are resistant to cold damage, and you are also naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in Chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master's Guide. ''Darkvision. ''Your kin have been scouting the cold winter nights of the arctic for ages, granting you excellent sight. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Snow Camouflage. ''Whenever you make a Dexterity (Stealth) check while in a snow-covered or otherwise frosty environment, you are considered proficient in the Stealth skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. ''Natural Scout. ''You are proficient in Survival. ''Glacies Magic. ''You know both the shape water and frostbite cantrips. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Primordial, and Yeti. Yeti is a very simple language, mimicking the sounds of the frozen north combined with the rapid pounding of fists and feet. It has no written form. Random Height and Weight Detect Balance Score: 26Category:Races